


Eery isn’t it? (11)

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Uni Studenting [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya





	Eery isn’t it? (11)

    “Bran?” Arya said making her way into his room later that evening.

  
“Arya, you came.” Bran was sat up on his bed.

  
“Well you did mention you wanted to talk about 20 times.” Arya perched herself on the edge of the bed and faced Bran.

  
“I know about you and Gendry.” Bran said, Arya just nodded, not doubting this for a moment.

  
“Do you know about Robert and Aunt Lyanna?” he asked.

  
“Yes, Robert was madly in love with her, she dated him for a while, and he flipped when she moved on with Jon’s dad.” Arya said blandly.

  
Robert had been best friends with their dad when they were children. Robert had spent a lot of time around their home with their dad and two uncles, Lyanna would be there too. Robert had developed a deep infatuation with Lyanna. They had dated for some time but for Lyanna it was casual, and most likely just something to annoy her brothers.

  
“That’s the essence of it, yes.” Bran picked something up off his bedside table. He studied it briefly before handing it over to Arya.

  
Arya gasped looking down at the photograph in her hands. The photograph was of a young couple stood side by side.

  
“Bran?” Arya gasped.

  
“Eery isn’t it? Grab your phone, look at your wallpaper.”

  
“No, I don’t need to - Dad always said I looked like her.. and obviously I’ve seen photos of her before. But them.. together? Gods!”

  
Bran nodded.

  
“Can I keep this..?” Arya asked.

  
Bran nodded again.

  
    The next few days were full of people rushing about, cooking and putting the Christmas tree up. Arya kept finding moments to slip away and find Gendry off alone. She hadn’t showed Gendry or anyone else the photograph Bran had given her a few days prior. Arya was sat on a bench in the garden after lunch on Christmas Eve, studying the photograph once more and didn’t hear anyone approach her until her dad spoke.

  
“What have you there girl?”

  
“Oh, Bran gave me this photo of Aunt Lyanna.” She replied handing the photo over to her dad.

  
“I’d forgotten.” he gasped glancing to his daughter and to the photo. He studied Arya carefully, a small frown forming on his forehead.

  
“You know him don’t you? Gendry?” He asked.

  
Arya inclined her head slightly, her grey eyes met her fathers identical ones.

  
“We’ve been in a relationship for a few months now.”

  
“Hm.” He murmured.

  
Arya looked down at her feet and the two of them sat in silence for a few more moments.

  
“You aren’t as proficient at sneaking around as you seem to think Arya.” Her dad chuckled after a while.

  
“I-“ she laughed back. “Sorry, it was just a surprise when he showed up with Robert, neither of us were expecting it.”

  
“Does he treat you right Arya?”

  
“Do you think I would be with someone who didn’t treat me right?” Arya growled.

  
“You’d cut the lads balls off.” Robert chuckled from behind them. “She was taller than you, but I think you’re more frightening.” Robert said peering at the photograph.

  
“Lyanna was fearsome enough herself.” Ned responded. 

  
“I’d better go talk to mother.” Arya said standing up.

  
    Arya made her way into the house, Gendry was sat on one of the sofa’s watching television with Bran and Rickon.

  
“Hey,” Arya said motioning to the hallway with her head. Gendry followed her out of the room into the hallway.

  
“Hey.” He said grinning at her as she paused in the hall, she reached up on her tiptoes in the middle of the hall and kissed him.

  
“Not going to pull me into the shadows?” He quipped.

  
“My dad knows about us.”

  
“Shit. Do I need to start running? What did he say?”

  
“I think he saw us before. Also, I want to show you this.” She handed him the photograph.

  
“What is this?” He frowned at the photograph in his hands.

  
“That’s my aunt and your dad.”

  
“Shit. That’s scary. Arya, I look exactly like him.. What if I turn out like him?”

  
“You,” Arya said passionately stepping towards him, “Will _never_ be like him.” She laid her hand on his cheek pulling his face towards hers. She kissed him, then whispered “You are everything he is not.”

  
He covered her hand on his cheek with his own hand before kissing her back.

  
“I can do this whenever I want then?” He said kissing her again.

  
“Mm.. maybe.” She said kissing him back.

  
“I’ve got to go tell my mum..” She sighed. “Go back and watch tv.”

  
    Arya walked into the kitchen to find her mother, Sansa and Dany cooking.

  
“Ah Arya, have you come to help?” Danny smiled brightly.

  
“Umm.. sure?” she responded hesitantly.

  
Sansa and her mother both looked at her in bewilderment. Arya just shrugged.

  
“What are we making?” Arya asked.

  
“Mince pies.” Sansa replied.

  
“Can I just be the taste tester?” Arya responded.

  
“Might be for the best,” her mother teased, “Arya’s more likely to poison us.”

  
“Rude!” Arya gasped, but she wasn’t angry, it was probably true.

  
    Dany and Sansa were busy with the mince pies.

  
“Mum,” Arya said, “could we talk?”

  
“What’s wrong?” her mother moved to the side of the kitchen to sit at the small table with Arya.

  
“Mum..” Arya started. She took a deep breath trying to think of what to say, her dad had brought the subject up, which was a lot easier than having to think something up.

  
    “I’mseeingGendry!” she blurted out so quietly and quickly that it all came out as a single word.

  
“You’re.. since when?” Her mother looked confused in response.

  
“A while.. I didn’t know he was Robert’s son. And then we were just.. I guess it was too late to say anything by then.”

  
“Arya, I swear I do wonder about you some days. You could have just said you had a boyfriend or whatever?”

  
“But that’s not me.” Arya shrugged to her mother with a twinkle in her eye.

  
“He seems like he’s a nice guy.”

  
“He really is.”

  
“Are you being safe..?”

  
“I..” Arya’s eyes went wide, she responded louder that she'd intended, “No.. We.. we’ve not slept together.”

  
“Technically that statement is not right.” Bran said wheeling himself into the kitchen.

  
Everyone turned to face him, Arya frowned at him.

  
“Well.. you share each others beds every weekend..” Bran added.

  
    Gendry walked in at that moment with Robb and Jon, his eyes also went wide in shock. Robb and Jon both positioned themselves to block the door off.

  
“What’s going on?” Robb asked.

  
“Arya?” Jon added.

  
“Family grill time apparently.” Arya grumbled, standing up from the table. “Anyone want to go grab dad, Rickon, Theon and Robert? Just to make it a full house?”

  
“Arya?” Sansa said quietly.

  
Arya spun to face her sister, and admitted what she already knew.

  
“Gendry and I are dating.”

  
Sansa gawked back at her, she gave her a look that said do not mention Theon, Arya shook her head slightly at her sister to tell her she wouldn't.

  
Arya felt Jon and Robb stiffen behind her.

  
    Everyone seemed to be frozen in time for a few moments studying Arya and Gendry intently; Arya reached out for Gendry’s hand.

  
“What? Is this some show? Why are you all staring? This is why I don’t talk to any of you!” Arya groaned.

  
“It’s just you..” Jon laughed.

  
“Oh fuck off! Come on Gendry!” Arya begun to pull him from the room.

  
    “Arya!” Her mother came after them.

  
“I know that was difficult for you. You’re happy though?” her mother asked her looking at their intertwined hands. “Both of you?”

  
“Happier than I’ve ever been.” she smiled at Gendry who nodded his head.

  
“Just stop sneaking Arya.”

  
“Yes mother.”

  
“Gendry? Are you sleeping well in Roberts room?” Her mum asked.

  
“Uh..” He stuttered.

  
“I know he snores terribly, Ned always mentions it!” Catelyn laughed.

  
“Maybe.. maybe Gendry could stay in my room?” Arya asked quietly.

  
“Well, it doesn’t seem like it would make much difference, from what Bran says.” Catelyn looked pointedly at her youngest daughter.


End file.
